Power boats traveling at high speeds generally skid or side-slip considerably when making turns, and lose way which is especially important when racing. Although various leveler flap mechanisms have been invented which are attached to or near the stern of the boat for stabilizing a boat longitudinally, there is a need for a stabilizing, skid control mechanism for reducing side slippage during turns.